A Birthday Kristy Will Never Forget!
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) May 14, 2006 (En:) November 5, 2007 |continuity= }} It's Kristy's birthday and Marcus must attend supplementary exams to save his grades. Unable to be by his sister's side on this day, he asks Thomas to take his place. A Citramon, however, threatens to ruin everything. ' Synopsis Thomas walked into DATS HQ and finds Marcus acting nice to him. Obviously, Marcus wanted a favor. Marcus had to take make-up tests the next day but that day is also Kristy's birthday so Marcus wanted Thomas to take care of her. Yoshino offered ( said it'll cost a lot) but Marcus wanted a father-figure. Kristy was excited that she would get to spend her birthday with Thomas. Kristy's enthusiasm and Sarah's kind words encouraged Thomas to do his best. Kristy was also elated to see Thomas's Partner, , the cute dog. During dinner, Gaomon and Thomas felt awkward eating in such a lively environment. Thomas noticed a family portrait of Marcus's family long ago. That night, Thomas organized "The Magnificent Birthday Plan!" The next day, Thomas came nicely dressed and gave Kristy and her mother each a bouquet of flowers. Marcus was dumbfounded by how seriously Thomas took it, and then left for school. Unfortunately for Thomas, Kristy had plans of her own. Unfortunately for Marcus, he had no clue what to do on the test. Kristy, Sarah, and Thomas went to an arcade. Thomas was forced to cancel all his reservations. Kristy had fun beating Thomas, the genius, at video games. Meanwhile, Marcus was wondering how Kristy was doing, and the teacher threw chalk at his head. Kristy loved eating monjayaki, a pancake batter fried with cabbage and other ingredients. Thomas really enjoyed eating it too. Sarah ended up paying because Thomas could not use his credit card, and only cash is accepted. The last thing Kristy wanted was to see fireworks in the night sky. Thomas brought them to an amusement park, which will have fireworks when it turns dark. During the daytime, the threesome had lots of fun. At nightfall, they rode the Ferris Wheel. Kristy and Sarah made Thomas remember his mother. BomberNanimon's arrival interrupted Thomas's daydreaming. He summoned Gaomon and contacted DATS to clear out the area. Sampson told him to wait until the others arrive but Thomas claimed that this fight was personal and that he would protect Kristy and Sarah. Gaomon evolved into Gaogamon, easily dodged BomberNanimon's bombs, and knocked him over. The BomberNanimon got back up and made more bombs. Thomas, afraid they would cause a fire, remembered Kristy's wish of seeing fireworks in the sky and told to throw BomberNanimon into the sky. Gaogamon did his Spiral Blow attack, making all the bombs explode and BomberNanimon turn into a Digi-tama. The bombs made beautiful fireworks. Fortunately for Marcus, he finally finished the tests. Kristy thanked Thomas by giving him a kiss on the cheek. They went back home and everyone celebrated Kristy's birthday with cake and presents. Marcus apologized to Kristy for not spending the day with her but Kristy said she had lots of fun with Thomas. Meanwhile, ate all the eggs except one. Marcus fought Agumon over it but Thomas won that fight. Featured characters (2) * (3) * (5) * (7) |c5= *BomberNanimon' (13) * (16) }} Digimon Analyzer ;Original: ;Dub: Digivolutions Quotes ''"I'll be back! And even juicier than before!" :—'Citramon's' final words. Marcus: "No fair, Thomas! You took advantage of my temporary confusion!" Thomas: "Your confusion is never temporary, Marcus." :—Okay, Marcus walked into that one. Other notes , Megumi Shirakawa, and to appear psychically. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *This is the only time a Digimon is completely replaced in a dub. }} de:Ein Geburtstag mit Überraschungen